The Hanging Tree
by Lusaun
Summary: Feliciano was in his small town, watching a couple, whether rightly accused or wrongly accused was beyond everyone, be hanged for murder. What are his thoughts now? And what happens when he meets another with similar ideas and new feelings show? OneShot, possibly a secnd part added later. M just to be safe. People being lynched and all.


Author's notes: First of all, this is most likely going to only be a oneshot, however depending n how popular it becomes, it could be two parts. In case you don't know the song, here is a link. watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o Now we start the fanfiction.

The Hanging Tree

The bells sounded all around the town, immediately awakening a young Italian. He blinks a bit, his heart pounding a bit in his chest. Oh no... What had happened this time? He started to get out of his bed, the door to his room opened. There stood his brother, just a little older than him. His hazel eyes flickered a bit with emotion, anger, disgust, and also slight... confusion? A bizarre combination, but the younger knew better than to ask too may questions. "Get up and dressed quickly, Feliciano. And then go to the Hanging Tree. Apparently it is being decided whether this man being accused of murder of three people should be hung or not," he explains quickly. The copper hired one, Feliciano, blinked in surprise. Murder? And having murdered three people? That had not happened in a very long time. Most accusations were of treason, betrayal, and attempts of escape. It was often these things happened, but there had been a few times. At this time, it was basically hammered and permanently etched into their minds that there was nothing outside the fences, besides the Forest of Death. No one ever got past there and lived to tell the tale. All they knew was out there, they wouldn't survive. There were only a few people who tried to escape the town, a lot of times they were found before they got far. Afterwards though, they were hung for the attempt. That always perplexed him, given wouldn't it be better if they had just left the one who had escaped? After all, they would die eventually. And wouldn't it be worse to die in a place like the Forest of Death? Then again, he didn't make the decisions. The Church did. The Church declared anything past the fence to be unholy and God forsaken. They have said to leave this town in hopes of "escaping" would be turning your back on God and everything that has been taught to you. He knew better than to actually run off, but he also couldn't help being curious about what was past that fence.

* * *

He finished getting his day clothes on, his brother having already left. Many people had actually been walking past, he noted, given how much quieter the town had gotten. He walks out of his home, taking a look around. They were close enough to the fence, that he could see the ever tall trees surrounding them. Then, surrounding those very trees was a somewhat thick and ominous fog. It concealed a lot, making it nearly impossible to know what was inside of it. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know what horrors awaited the fools who strayed past their border. He turns away from it, heading up and following the group of people also talking, murmuring to themselves. It seemed no one else could believe there had been a murder case, three people, dead, in one night. How had no one noticed until the morning after? No one really understood it, but then again, what could they understand? The sixteen year old looked up, seeing the Hanging Tree come into sight. It was a very large tree that stood on top of a hill. There, it appeared they had all already come to their conclusion within minutes. Now there was a man about to be hung, when someone else jumped in. "Wait! His wife! His wife had helped him!" a female voice shrieked. "Why else would she be so calm about hearing her husband was accused of murder?! Hang her too!" Soon there was more and more voices added to this proclamation, while another woman was brought in, protesting and crying.  
"No! No! I didn't know a thing, I swear it!" she cries, trying to pull away, while a rope was hung around her neck. She was trembling, crying out for help, even though her attempts were weak, compared to the mobs attempt of getting rid of her. The scene made Feliciano's stomach churn in distaste, as he looks way, shutting his eyes tightly. He couldn't continue to watch this. There were more pleads, more screams of persecution, and then another voice also added, trying to be heard over everything else. That was when he chose to look again.

"Run! Martha, please, find a way to run! Leave her alone!" the man was yelling. However, that was all he got to say, before he was hung, making the woman scream once more.  
"NO!" she howled, about collapsing to her knees then, tears streaming down her face. She probably would have fallen, had it not been for various hands holding her up and taking her to the tree. "Just kill me then! Let me be with him, please, you monsters! My life has no purpose anymore!" Those proposals were quickly accomplished done. And soon, now two bodies hung from the Hanging Tree. A couple of killers? Or... a couple of innocents having been framed? No one could be so sure, anymore...

* * *

That night, Feliciano had gone outside, close to midnight. He shouldn't be out so late, he knew, and if he was caught; he would certainly get in trouble. He didn't care though. He headed to the Hanging Tree, now just sitting beside it and closing his eyes. He didn't know why he wanted to be here, just... felt like he should. After what had happened, why should he be here? It didn't make much sense... Minutes passed, though it felt like all eternity, when he heard footsteps. He jumps some, eyes wide. He waited a moment, knowing he was about to be scolded and immediately sent to bed. However, he saw who it was and relaxed some. "Ludwig? What are you doing out here?" he asks him softly. They hadn't spoken to one another a whole lot, but he definitely knew who the other was. The newcomer blinked a bit, as if surprised to see him. Well, they were the only two out here, after all. Did the blond come out here often? He wouldn't put it past him. Ludwig comes over after a moment, sitting down beside the Italian.

"Couldn't sleep," he answers honestly, his German accent being clearer in his voice. He sounded tired, even if he couldn't seem to sleep. "What about you?" The copper haired one looks over, giving a small shrug.

"I don't know. Guess I wasn't tired?" he replies, though his reply came out more as a question. He then looks towards the fence, sighing softly. "... Ludwig... What do you think is out there?" The words had come out before he had time to even think about them. He guessed he was just curious as ever. He just hoped that the other ma didn't start questioning if he still believed what they were told to or not. That would cause so much trouble for him. However, Ludwig just gives a small shrug, before looking over at him.

"I honestly couldn't answer that," he replies after a moment. A more thoughtful expression crosses his features, before he then adds, "I do... I do feel like there is something else out there, beside the Forest of Death. We can't be the only people alive, after all." Those words actually brought a smile to the Italian's face, before he gives a nod in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking. I mean... What if the Church is just making us stay here?" he suddenly asks softly, before covering his mouth, eyes wide in shock. Oh, God. Oh, God. How could he have _dared_ to question the Church like that?! What they said was fact. That was how it was here, there was no room for questioning their words. The other didn't seem to mind though, as he shakes his head some.

"I have to agree with you on that, Feliciano," he answers him quietly. "It doesn't seem right that we cannot go to other places. This is where we are born, this is where we are to die. I do not believe God has forsaken the land outside these fences. If he had, wouldn't that mean he has gone against his own set morals, of loving everyone unconditionally? I feel we would all have been taken to Heaven by now if everything else was forsaken. Otherwise, this is just a pointless wait for death to come to reach Heaven." He had to admit, even though his words went against what the Church had said, Ludwig was absolutely right. This marked the beginning of many nights they would have together, talking about what they thought was beyond these fences, about what was going on with them, and even beginning to discover feelings one another.

* * *

Months later, they were still sitting together at the Hanging Tree at midnight, like they did every night. Feliciano felt his heart fluttering and beating hard in his chest. He was blushing a bit, as he looked away from Ludwig, eyes closed. That apparently worried the other, because then after he felt a gentle hand on his forehead. That only made his blush darken, as his heart skipped a beat. "Feliciano? Are you alright?" he asks after a moment. "You aren't sick, are you? If you are, please go home, we can talk when you are feeling better." However, the Italian shook his head.

"No, I'm not sick," he assures him after a moment. He then looks up at him, their gazes meeting. "It's just... Ludwig, I like you, so much... so much more than just a friend... And, I know it isn't right, the Church has said nonstop that to like the same gender is a sin, but I really can't help it. You're the only one who hasn't been afraid to talk to me about these things, the only one who has listened to me, cared about me, and wanted to be by my side. And it's just so complicated, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but-" his rambling had been interrupted when a pair of lips suddenly pressed against his own, stopping him mid sentence. His heart beats hard in his chest, as he slowly closes his eyes. He wraps his arms around the blond's neck, moving closer to him as they kissed. It felt so perfect and amazing, just kissing him and in each others' arms. He was more than happy to have been brought closer, before slowly the kiss was broken. The same hand that had earlier been on his forehead, now was on his cheek, caressing his cheek gently.

"Feliciano, I feel the same way..." the German replies after a moment, kissing his forehead gently. "But what do we do? We can't just... Upright say we are going to be together. We'll surely be killed for even uttering such words in the presence of the Church." It took a few minutes of thought, but then Feliciano came up with the only answer that he could even consider.

"We run away."

* * *

A few nights later, the plan was made. They were going to challenge the Forest of Death and get through it together. They would find the others out there, and be with them, together. Where they wouldn't be persecuted for loving each other. They would solve these problems. They decided it best to run away at night, hoping to be able to slip past the fences undetected. They had their things together, meeting up in their usual spot, the Hanging Tree. Feliciano smiles, seeing his loved one almost immediately. He joins him at the top of the tree, pecking his lips in greeting. "Ready to go, love?" he asks him softly. The blond gives a small nod in agreement, after returning the peck.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answers him. He took the other's larger hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Their fingers then intertwined together, before they began to walk towards the fence. The Italian could feel his heart beat hard in his chest as they walked carefully, trying to still not get caught. He knew that as soon as they were caught, they would be killed immediately. More than likely hung. He tried to not even think about that, knowing it being best to not think such negative thoughts. They could possibly get out alive. They could find others in a town who accepted them and let them be together. They could find a place where the Church did not have final rule and kept them in one place. They had just found where they could both slip through, when suddenly a few men came out, grabbing both teenagers. They cried out, getting forcibly yanked back from the fence, their wrists and shoulders being grasped in an iron grip. They had been caught! They hadn't even gotten past the fence! Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"Well, well, well... My Sons... Feliciano and Ludwig. What have I just seen and am now seeing?" the male voice growled. He stepped into the faint moon light as it shown down, revealing the Priest. Of all people to have caught them, it had been the Head of the Church. "I thought you two seemed suspicious... Much closer these past few days."

"F-Father, it isn't what you think," Feliciano stammered a moment, before a thought suddenly occurred to him. They were going to be sentenced to death in the morning. What did it matter now? Suddenly, a much more defiant and angered part of him came through. He straightens his posture and looks the Priest right in the eye. "Actually. No. It's /exactly/ what you think. If we're going to die in the morning, I suppose I may as well tell you exactly what is going on. We were running away, because we are tired of being here. We are in love, but we know that your rules would never allow this. So we decided to run away together." Ludwig was staring at him in shock. He had always been the "Good little Catholic boy" who always prayed, sang in their Church, always read over his Scriptures. And he was now straight up telling off the Head. The Priest did not seem amused at all, looking to the ones holding the two captives.

"Take them to the prison. They will be hung for their horrible sins and deficiency. This will be the next sign for all of the rest to know to never try to go against the Church and God."

* * *

Feliciano had no idea what he had been thinking. Why had this happened to them? He looks to Ludwig, tears in his amber brown eyes. He then hugs him tightly, crying some, trembling. "... I-It's all my fault... I shouldn't have told you to run away with me..." he whimpers. The blond wrapped his arms around his loved one, holding him close. Quiet "shush"ing sounds passed his lips, while he also ran a gentle hand through his hair of copper brown.

"Nein... This is not your fault. And if it is, it is just as much mine. I agreed to run away with you, Feliciano, because I do care about you. I love you," he answers in response, before kissing the top of his head. "The Priest is wrong, Feli. We are not these "horrible sinners" he says we are for wanting to question him. Many people would have if they weren't so scared. You stood up to him, and that took a lot, that I know for sure." Hearing those words, the young Italian looks up, blushing a bit.

"Y-You mean that...? Ludwig, I'm still so scared though... WE're going to be hung in front of /everyone/," he points out softly, teas still brimming his eyes. He shakes his head, before taking his chin gently.

"...Then let them all be the sinners for allowing us to die for our love and what we believe."

* * *

The next morning was possibly the most nerve wracking moment of them all. They were going to die today. They were going to be hung for their "sins". And there was no way to stop it, to go against it. That would only be trying to prolong the inevitable. So, when they were awoken from their restless slumber, they get a complete straight face. They said nothing, didn't make a sound as they were grabbed. They didn't even give the satisfaction of wincing in pain when they were grabbed a bit too tightly. It was like they were numb to these feelings. They knew it was coming, so there was no point in being surprised by it. Slowly, they were led up too the hill where it all began. And it had all began at the Hanging Tree. And it would now end there as well. Surprisingly enough, that thought didn't scare Feliciano as much as he thought it would. As it registered more and more that they were going t die, he found himself caring less and less. They would be killed as innocents, only wanting a freedom to love and to continue down a path everyone wouldn't dare to venture on. They only wished to be free. And now, they paid the price with their lives. As they were led, people began throwing hateful glares at them. It was clear they had been told all that had happened. The only thing the Italian would dread to see is the look on Lovino's face. His brother was the only family he had left, and he knew he had disappointed him. He closes his eyes, walking with Ludwig still, his heart pounding a bit. No, he still wasn't scared. He just wanted it to be over with now. He just wanted to be dead already. He felt that familiar touch, before his hand was encased in his loved one's larger one. He smiles some, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. If they died... They would at least die together. And wherever they were sent... They would still be together.

* * *

Soon enough, they had made it to the Hanging Tree. The Priest was there this time, holding the ropes meant to go around their necks. There was no struggle, there was no point in struggling. All they did was lift their heads up some, allowing the ropes to be tied around their necks. They were then led to the tree, allowing the Priest to speak a moment. "As I told you earlier today, these two were caught last night, not only trying to leave the town past the fence, but also dare to be secret lovers," he began, disgust clear in the older man's voice. The crowd was in an uproar about it, people yelling at them for being so stupid, for committing such sins, but they didn't even register. The couple only continued to stand their, no facial expression, just staring at the crowd, hand in hand. "They shall now pay for their sins and will be lynched accordingly." With those words said, Feliciano closed his eyes and preparing himself. He prepared to open his eyes once more, find himself in a place in all white, finding Ludwig at his side again and figuring out the rest once they were there. He was ready for death. He was ready to be free with him... Only... Death never came. And the rope... never... snagged and the crowd had gone silent.


End file.
